warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
General Rogard
General Rogard is the military leader, and an anti-hero, later reformed in "The Iron Giant." He is voiced by the late John Mahoney, who also voiced Preston Whitmore in Atlantis: the Lost Empire. Background Personality General Rogard is a proud and serious military leader who has a strongly dislike against Mansley, the reasons are from his foolishness, which Rogard screams at Mansley from the top of his lungs and how his laughs off Mansley's story of the incidents that the Iron Giant has caused. Despite being very quick-thinking about his decisions of attacking the Giant, he began to work together with Mansley to try to stop the Giant, but he immediately stops and stands down upon seeing the Giant's gentleness. Unlike Mansley, Rogard is never blinded by obsession and is very reasonable when handling tough decisions should the situation with the Giant gets worse. Rogard does have a soft spot for Hogarth upon finding a single jaw bolt from the giant and posting it to him rather than studying it. Physical appearance General Rogard is a slender military leader, with fair skin and grey hair. He even wears an military uniform that has three silver stars. Role in the film He is first seen when Kent phones him about the Giant, but Rogard laughs it off and sarcastically tells Kent to look for a giant footprint so he can send over an expert to make a giant plaster. After Kent had finally succeeded n persuading Rogard to come over at the Hughes' residence, telling him he has got evidence. Rogard and the army arrive the next morning outside the house and they all arrive at McCoppin Scrapyard, where they discover that the giant is an art work (actually Dean disguised him to fool them). Furious, Rogard berates Kent and even accuses him of "blowing millions of Uncle Sam's dollars out of his butt" for wasting both his own time and the Government's money for a worthless trip to Rockwell causing Kent to be dismissed from his government position. Later, Mansley informs him that the giant is "wrecking" the town, Rogard now believes him and sends his army troops to stop the giant. When they attack, but they retreat quickly due to the Giant's fury. However, Hogarth manages to stop the giant and talks him back to his senses. When the Giant is slowing approaching Mansley and Dean argue about the fighting, When Rogard sees Hogarth with the Giant, he tells his troops to stand down, and dismisses Kent's idea of launching the missile and Rogard speaks to his crew on his radio and is about to tell them to abort the missile, but Kent snatches it and tells them to launch the missile. This causes Rogard to berate him for causing a doomsday and not realizing that the missile is targeted at the Giant's current position. Mansley attempts to drive away to save his skin, but the Giant stops him, allowing Rogard to have his soldiers arrest Mansley for his actions. After the Giant had destroyed the missile (also himself) and saving the town, Rogard acknowledges the Giant's sacrifice and tells the army "let's go home." Later, it is said that Rogard and his army only find what's left of the Giant, a single jaw bolt. Relationships Gallery Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-6987.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7048.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7108.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7122.jpg|"Step outside, Mansley" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7127.jpg|"YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I BROUGHT OUT HERE?! YOU JUST BLEW MILLIONS OF UNCLE SAM'S DOLLARS OUT OF YOUR BUTT!! Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7200.jpg|"You'll be chief inspector of subway toilets by the time I'm finished with you!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7208.jpg|"Now pack up, I expect you back in Washington to clear out your office." Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7738.jpg|Rogard sees the giant in the distance, realizing that Kent Mansley was right. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7819.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-7893.jpg|Rogard being told by Kent that the Giant killed Hogarth. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8270.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8316.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8337.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8369.jpg|Kent explaining to Rogard that the Missile from the USS Nautilus can destroy the Giant. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8408.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8540.jpg| Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8644.jpg|"What are you saying? He's friendly?" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8653.jpg|Rogard caught in the crossfire between Kent Mansley and Dean McCoppin's argument. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8728.jpg|"That missile is targeted to the giant's current position!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8735.jpg|"Where's the giant, Mansley?!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8747.jpg|Kent suggesting "duck and cover" to Rogard. Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8754.jpg|"There's no way to survive this, you idiot!" Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|"To die, Mansley. For our country." Quotes (Whilst calling Kent Mansley out, for wasting his time and the government's money) "You realize how much hardware I brought out here? You just blew millions of Uncle Sam's dollars out of your butt!" "You scare me, Mansley. You want us to bomb ourselves in order to kill it?" (after Kent alerts the army and Rogard sees the Giant in Rockwell, now realizing that Kent is right.) "Sweet mother of God!" Category:Characters Category:The Iron Giant Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Generals Category:American characters Category:Military Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:The Iron Giant Category:Animated characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Leaders